Daddy, whats snow?
by XFire22
Summary: Future lost scene from The Dancing F l a m e s In Y o u And M e. The kids see there first snow fall. Lea/OC.


A young boy, around the age of 5, was running through the cold wet ground, as he tried to find a hiding place from his siblings.  
His hair was flaming red, and spiky, yet short. The color of his eyes were a deep sapphire blue, as little light purple upside  
down triangles hanged under them. He quickly hid behind a tree, and snickered as he noticed his siblings weren't following him.

A small little finger poked him on the cheek, and he suddenly jumped back out of surprise, as his eyes landed on his twin  
sister.

"Aww man Kasai! how do you always know where I am!"

"Hahaha! because I am you! were twins silly!"

"Yeah well...Playing hide and seek with your twin sure is hard..."

Kasai laughed, as Kaze, her twin brother, rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Kasai had long fiery red hair, that was let  
down freely. Her eyes were a pure emerald green, and like her brother, she was 5.

"Hey Kasai, did ya find Koudo yet?"

"No, not yet...He hides really good. And hes younger then you Kaze! hehehe!"

"Only by a year!"

Koudo, there younger brother, and lost twin, was 4 unlike his siblings. He was late by a year, but came out looking no  
different from his twins. His hair was spiky like Kazes, but more short, and colored a deep chocolate brown, with a tint of  
black in it. His eyes were no better then his older brother though. A wonderful shade of sapphire blue, as he to, had small

light purple upside down triangles hang under them. The two twins began searching for there other younger brother, as they  
spread out, and searched the backyard. After a couple of minutes of searching, but no finding, they were about to go  
get there parents, until they heard a snicker from above the same tree they were under.

"Koudo! there you are! you had me and Kaze worried sick!"

"Hehehe! sorry! I can't help it if I hide so good"

"Yeah well, you should try! me and sis were 'bout to grab mom and dad...We thought you were lost or something"

"How could I get lost in my own backyard?"

"Things can happen..."

Just as Kaze had finished his sentence, a small little white dot, had landed on his nose. He wrinkled his nose, and looked  
around quickly. Kasai and Koudo gave there brother a odd expression, before more small little white dots landed on them  
to! they both gasped out in surprise, and quickly yelled the first things that came to mind.

"Daddy! mommy!"

**|Fast Forward|**

"Okay kids, lemme get this straight. You say the sky is falling?"

"yeah dad! little white pieces of it! I think its the clouds!"

Lea gave Desirae a disbelieving look, as she slightly giggled and ruffled his hair, while kissing his forehead.

"Well, daddy. I think you better go and investigate this! we wouldn't want anything happening to our children"

"Yeah sure...Look, I'll be there in a moment kids!"

The three twins nodded there heads, and ran off to wait by the door. Lea pulled himself out of his chair, and wrapped his arms  
around Desis waist, as he laid his chin on her shoulder and softly kissed her ear.

"You know just aswell as I do that its just snow...No reason for such a big hassle"

"Heh heh...True, but they don't know that. This is there first snow fall. You should go teach them about it"

"Aww...But I was enjoying our private time..."

"Lea, go help them. They looked pretty scared about the snow..."

"Oh alright...But you own me big time"

Desi smiled, and kissed him on the lips passionately, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Lea smirked, and started  
slipping his hands under her clothes, as the two of them started backing up to the counter. Lea was about to began kissing  
her neck, but suddenly stopped when he heard a voice yell through the house.

"Dad! quick! more clouds are falling!"

Lea slightly sighed in annoyance, as Desi giggled again, and quickly peaked him on the lips, as she gave him a tight hug and  
gently pushed him towards the door.

"Make sure you bring them in afterwards, alright?"

"Yeah yeah...I've got it memorized...Just make sure you have your clothes off by then eh?"

"Pervert"

Lea gave her a perverted smirk, as he stuck his tongue out playfully, and headed towards the backdoor where the kids were  
waiting in patiently for him.

**|Fast Forward|**

"See dad! look! the clouds are falling!"

Lea couldn't help but chuckle, as he watched the small little white dots drop from the sky. His children, and taken cover  
behind him, and screamed whenever a dot would hit them. Lea laughed out loud, and bent down to there level, as he ruffled  
there hair.

"You silly knuckleheads! that an't the clouds! its snow"

The three twins gave there father a confused look, as Kaze opened his mouth to speak.

"Umm...Daddy? whats snow?"

"Its...Uh...Its...Ice cream! yeah! thats it! ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

The three twins looked at each other, and back at there father.

"Is it really ice cream daddy?"

"Sure it is! look! I'll eat some"

Lea stuck his tongue out, and waited until a snowflake landed on his tongue. He smiled as he tasted it, and looked back at  
his kids.

"See? nothing to worry 'bout! now c'mon, mommys making hot chocolate! and you know how daddy loves hot chocolate..."

Lea rubbed his belly, as he licked his lips, and started walking towards the house. The siblings stood still for a second,  
waiting for one other to try the trick there father had just done. Koudo gulped, and slowly stuck his red tongue out of his  
mouth. His brother and sister watched him with fear in there eyes, as he pulled his tongue back inside once a snowflake  
had landed on it. He swallowed, and his face was blank for a moment. His twins stared at him, as they waited for his response.

"So?..."

"Hows it taste bro?"

"...It...Tastes..."

Koudo immediately spitted his tongue out, as his siblings started laughing at him.

"Nothing like ice cream! yuck!"

"Hahaha! maybe dad just swallowed it without tasting it"

"That, or maybe he just has a different taste for ice cream then us..."

"Well whatever. Lets go have some hot chocolate! I'm cold!"

Kaze and Kasai quickly took off towards the house, as there little brother tried catching up with them with his tongue still  
out.

"Ey giys! ate four e!"


End file.
